1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for operating a code division multiple access (CDMA) channel in a base transceiver station for a mobile communication system, i.e., Digital Communications System (DCS), Personal Communication Service (PCS), Wireless Local Loop (WLL), employing a CDMA technology, and more particularly, to a method for operating a CDMA channel in a base transceiver station for a mobile communication system by a base transceiver station and a frequency allocation (FA) by using a CDMA channel index, a CDMA channel identification (ID), and a CDMA channel kind, thereby optimizing a frequency operation of the CDMA system without a mobile communication service suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CDMA channel index, which is a sort of CDMA channel identifier, has a CDMA channel ID and a CDMA channel kind as the independent information by a base transceiver system. The CDMA channel ID, which is a sort of an identifier for identifying each unique CDMA channel, has a frequency number of its own. The channel kind, which determines what a pertinent frequency is used for, has a common—service and a test—service. The common—service is used as a frequency for common users, while the test—service is used as a test frequency for a system inspection.
A CDMA channel list message, directed from a base transceiver station to a mobile station in a DCS, a PCS, a WLL system or the like employing the CDMA technology, notifies the mobile station of a frequency number (e.g., channel) available on the base transceiver station.
The mobile station, upon receipt of the CDMA channel list message, determines a predetermined frequency through a hash function based on a frequency list in the pretinent message and converts the predetermined frequency into a pertinent frequency so as for the same to be waited.
The conventional method for generating the CDMA channel list message which has frequency availability information in the mobile communication system is characterized in the CDMA channel list message having common contents between base transceiver stations and being generated to be transmitted to the mobile station. Further the CDMA channel list message having common contents between frequency allocations (FA), is also generated within the base transceiver station used in a multi FA operation manner.
In the CDMA channel operation according to the conventional art, the same CDMA channel list message is generated between the base transceiver stations and also between the FAs within the base transceiver stations. Thus, if a test is to be carried out with respect to a CDMA channel of one base transceiver station, the base transceiver station must stop the mobile communication service so as to be tested.
In addition, if a test is carried out with respect to one FA within the base transceiver station, a subscriber of the mobile communication system within the FA service area can not be provided with the mobile communication service by means of only the FA.
Further, the conventional operation of the CDMA channel, as stated above, is equally performed in inter-base transceiver stations and in inter-FAs within the base transceiver stations, thereby impeding the flexibility thereof in the CDMA system.